


weighing of the heart

by DeCarabas



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: Scott's been making death and resurrection a habit.





	weighing of the heart

With his head resting on Scott’s chest, Reyes can hear Scott’s pulse, steady and regular and seemingly no worse the wear for having stopped and started again. He imagines that it’s perhaps a touch _too_ perfectly steady, the sound of SAM subtly at work. But he doesn’t really know. It’s not something he’s ever had much reason to think about before.

_Pretty incredible,_ Scott had said, meaning SAM, sounding genuinely admiring; meaning his death, however temporary. Then he’d angled for a distraction.

And as far as Reyes is concerned, SAM is now filed in the same mental category as the Collective—high risk, high payoff, requiring a bit of a balancing act. Another person who needs keeping an eye on.

Scott seems to attract the type.

Scott breaks the quiet by saying, “So… Anubis.” And at the sound of his old call sign, Reyes raises his head so that he can see Scott’s face. “That’s the one that weighs your heart when you die, right? So, what’s the verdict? Do I get into the afterlife?”

_Not anytime soon, please,_ Reyes thinks, says instead, “Afterlife? That dump’s overrated. Stick with Tartarus instead.”


End file.
